otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Norn9 〜Norn + Nonette〜
Norn9 〜Norn + Nonette〜 (NORN9 ノルン＋ノネット Norn9 Norun+Nonetto) is a game for the platform PlayStation Portable. It was developed by Otomate and published by Idea Factory. The game was originally going to be launched on May 23, 2013, but its release was delayed one week. An anime adaptation was announced at an event and scheduled to be airing in Japan in January 7th, 2016. Synopsis ——Within an old-fashioned town, much like the Meiji and Taisho Era, there exists a giant globe that floats in midair. This is the ‘ship’ called ‘Norn’. The inside is set like a small town with parks and etc. The story takes place a little in the future. Guided by one particular song, a young elementary schooler, Suzuhara Sorata is warped through a time skip to an unfamiliar place much like the Meiji and Taisho eras from his textbooks. In this world, he meets 3 young ladies and 9 young men, and joins them on a journey aboard the mysterious ‘Norn’ ship in the sky. Characters Protagonist Sorata Suzuhara (鈴原 空汰 Suzuhara Sorata) Age: 12 Birthday: October 7th Zodiac: Libra Height: 135cm Seiyuu: Atsushi Abe Sorata is the male protagonist of the series. He was originally from the Heisei Era but was warped to the Taisho Era due to a mysterious song. In the epilogue, he is revealed to be the son of one of the scientists who made Aion and he is Natsuhiko's ancestor. He was against the idea of 'Reset' so they put him to a frozen sleep next to her for 2000 years. Nicknamed Mirai no Shounen (未来の少年 Future Boy) by Heishi. Heroines Koharu (こはる Koharu) Age: 17 Birthday: September 1st Zodiac: Virgo Height: 157cm Seiyuu: Ayumi Fujimura Her real name is unknown because she had forgotten it due to a cruel past. Her current name is "Koharu," which was given to her by a traveler who turned out to be Shiro Yuiga, Kakeru's father. Her ability is fire and among the members of the ship, she is the strongest, although she hides it because she is afraid it might cause the others to treat her like a monster. The main Heroine of the anime version of Norn9. Mikoto Kuga (久我 深琴 Kuga Mikoto) Age: 18 Birthday: September 6th Zodiac: Virgo Height: 168cm Blood Type: A Seiyuu: Ayahi Takagaki Mikoto is the oldest among the heroines. She is born from a noble family and has a strong sense of responsibility. She usually abandons her emotions and well-being due to her strong feeling to protect everyone. She has the ability to create force fields and barriers and can even destroy things if she knows it's structure. Nanami Shiranui (不知火 七海 Shiranui Nanami) Age: 16 Birthday: April 2 Zodiac: Aries Height: 165cm Blood Type: AB Seiyuu: Asami Seto Nanami is the youngest of the heroines and a kunoichi (female ninja). Her family is from a long line of ninjas but worked as farmers. Her ability to erase memories brought her family back to fame. She is afraid of her ability and resents it. Koharu's Target Group Kakeru Yuiga (結賀 駆 Yuiga Kakeru) Age: 18 Birthday: July 25 Zodiac: Leo Height: 176cm Blood Type: B Seiyuu: Yūki Kaji He is considered a sadist, this is proven when he treats Senri like his toy and usually teases Koharu although he is very king and can be serious when needed to be. His ability is controlling/growing/summoning greenery. Senri Ichinose (市ノ瀬 千里 Ichinose Senri) Age: 16 Birthday: February 22 Zodiac: Pisces Height: 165cm Blood Type: B Seiyuu: Hiro Shimono Senri is the youngest among all the male members and a hikikomori (shut-in). He tends to isolate himself in his room for numerous days, this is probably due to his very cruel past. He is the little brother of Akito, although Nanami erased his memories of his older brother because she was ordered to when they where still young. After his memories were erased, Akito absorbed half of his ability to control water, thinking it would stop his suffering and ran away. They are later reunited in the ship but Senri does not remember anyting while Akito refuses to tell him the truth. Masamune Tōya (遠矢 正宗 Tōya Masamune) Age: 24 Birthday: January 4 Zodiac: Capricorn Height: 186cm Blood Type: A Seiyuu: Takuya Satō Masamune is the older brother-like existence among the members of the ship. He possesses a wide spectrum of knowledge and is the reporter to 'The World.' He restrains his ability to see/travel to the past with a pair of black gloves. Mikoto's Target Group Natsuhiko Azuma (吾妻 夏彦 Asuma Natsuhiko) Age: 22 Birthday: October 11 Zodiac: Libra Height: 182cm Blood Type: O Seiyuu: Daisuke Ono He is the assaulter of the ship who plans to kill all the ability users to prevent 'Reset.' He is Sorata's descendant and Nagisa's little brother. In Last Era, he is revealed to be a failed experiment created by the scientists of 'the World.' His weapon is a gun. Sakuya Nijō (二条 朔也 Nijō Sakuya) Age: 19 Birthday: June 29 Zodiac: Cancer Height: 176cm Blood Type: AB Seiyuu: Mitsuki Saiga Sakuya is the only male character to be voiced by a girl in the series. He is also Mikoto's childhood friend. His ability is precognition, though he cannot use it as he wishes. Itsuki Kagami (加賀見 一月 Kagami Itsuki) Age: 23 Birthday: November 1 Zodiac: Scorpio Height: 184cm Blood Type: O Seiyuu: Kōji Yusa He is a very playful man who often makes jokes and lies, he hardly ever says his true thoughts. He often teases Mikoto and is usually seen together with Heishi and Nanami. His ability to manipulate dreams was passed down to him by his little sister Kazuha before her death. Nanami's Target Group Akito Syukuri (宿吏 暁人 Syukuri Akito) Age: 18 Birthday: February 11 Zodiac: Aquarius Height: 178cm Blood Type: O Seiyuu: Noriaki Sugiyama He is Senri's older brother. Originally, he did not have any abilities but after absorbing his brother's ability, he is now considered an ability user. Since it is not really his, he gets very exhausted after using the ability. Ron Muroboshi (室星 ロン Muroboshi Ron) Age: 25 Height: 188cm Seiyuu: Tomokazu Sugita Ron is a lazy guy who just spends most of his time sleeping and eating like a sloth. Although he is the oldest one on the ship, he is no different from a lazy child. He is actually the betrayer who is siding with Natsuhiko. It is later revealed that he is nearly blind and Natshiko promises to make him artificial eyes as long as he follows his orders. Although he does not have an ability, he was permitted to board the ship. His weapon is a gun. Heishi Otomaru (乙丸 平士 Otomaru Heishi) Age: 19 Birthday: December 18 Zodiac: Sagittarius Height: 178cm Blood Type: B Seiyuu: Hiroyuki Yoshino Heishi is the mood maker in the ship. Due to his unstable ability of telepathy, his feelings, thoughts and secrets tend to leak out unconsciously. Supporting Characters Shirō Yuiga (結賀 史狼 Yuiga Shirō) Seiyuu: Kanji Hamada He is the antagonist in the story and Kakeru's father. He was also the traveler who gave Koharu her name. Setsu Takishima (滝島 雪 Takushima Setsu) Age: 18 Height: 177cm Seiyuu: Mitsuhiro Ichiki He is Natsuhiko's do-M accomplice. Aion (アイオン) Seiyuu: Yanagi Nagi She is a cyborg that was created countless years ago to initiate 'Reset,' a process wherein she absorbs the ability users' powers and uses it to erase history. She is revealed to be 'The World,' the organization that gathered the ability users in the ship. Also known as Aine (愛音). Theme Songs Games Melee, by Nagi Yanagi (OP) Many Universes, by Nagi Yanagi (ED) Anime Kazakiri, by Nagi Yanagi (OP) Zero Tokei, by Kaori Oda (ED) Category:PSP Category:CharaInfo Category:Otome Games Category:Anime Category:Mangas